


Недостаток

by asti_martini



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Gross, Humor, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, вы тоже должны страдать
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asti_martini/pseuds/asti_martini
Summary: Миками любит своего Бога. Лайт даже не подозревает насколько…





	Недостаток

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inadequate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112407) by [sashocirrione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashocirrione/pseuds/sashocirrione). 



> Изврат, сэр. Людям с богатым воображением и хрупкой душевной организацией читать не рекомендуется.

Миками больше не мог этого выносить. Такада… Такада могла видеться с Богом лично. Миками же лишь раз слышал голос Бога по телефону, и, ко всему прочему, Такада тогда была с ним в одной комнате. Это было просто несправедливо. Такада — всего лишь репортер. Она только изъявляла волю Бога и ничего больше, ее в любое время можно было заменить кем-нибудь еще. До нее голосом Бога был Демегава, но он провалил свою миссию, и Миками убил его. И если Такада попадет в переплет, Миками убьет и ее тоже.

Но сам Миками был особенным. Он — апостол Бога… его единственный апостол. И Бог поделился с ним своей силой, доверил ему честь судить и карать. Миками заслуживал большего, чем Такада. Он заслуживал встречи с Богом, заслуживал чести преклониться перед ним. Так что Миками следил и ждал. С помощью Тетради Смерти он послал нескольких пешек следить за Такадой. Вскоре стало ясно, что Такада регулярно встречается с Богом в одном и том же отеле. Но у Бога были связаны руки — за ним велось наблюдение. Эти люди были опасны — хотя они и работали вместе с Богом, они держали его в узде, и он не мог свободно действовать. Было ли это согласно гениальному плану Бога? Или его нужно было спасать?

Миками было все труднее противостоять своему жгучему желанию увидеться с Богом. Миками хныкал и стонал по ночам, лежа в кровати в бесплотных попытках уснуть, разрываемый желанием увидеть Бога и злостью на Такаду. Он бы с радостью убил женщину, но не мог… пока Бог не скажет ему, что Такада подвела его, и от нее нужно избавиться.

В конце концов, Миками решил, что больше не может этого выносить. Он должен увидеться с Богом… пусть даже Бог на него прогневается. Миками заслужил провести немого времени наедине с Богом. Разумеется, он его поймет. Миками заставит его понять. Бог не может отвернуться от своего единственного апостола.

Миками ждал, пока Бог не закончит встречу с Такадой… которая оказалась неожиданно продолжительной. Чем они там занимаются?.. Когда Бог вышел из номера, Миками вылетел в коридор вслед за ним. Они были одни в пустом полутемном холле. Глаза Бога расширились. Он увидел Миками, он узнал его. От одной мысли, что Бог смотрит прямо на него, по телу Миками прокатилась волна удовольствия. Один только взгляд вызывал у него внутри дрожь. Но — у них было мало времени. Миками схватил Бога за руку, затащил в свой номер и запер дверь.

— У тебя неприятности, Бог? Тебя нужно спасать? — спросил Миками.

— Я сейчас в достаточно затруднительном положении, но у меня есть план, и он отлично сработает, если ты не вмешаешься сейчас. Вскоре я с тобой свяжусь и расскажу, как мы сможем избавиться разом ото всех наших врагов, — ответил Бог, нахмурившись.

Сердце Миками билось в бешеном ритме. Бог сказал «наших врагов» словно они — одна команда. Партнеры. Удивительное, восхитительное чувство. Но потом Бог повернулся, чтобы уйти. Нет, этого недостаточно! Будет просто невыносимо, если Бог уйдет сейчас. Они лишь обменялись парой фраз, а Миками хотелось большего. Он обхватил Бога за плечи, опрокинул на кровать и взобрался на него. Миками лежал на нем, тяжело дыша, неуверенный в своих дальнейших действиях. Удивление в глазах Бога через пару мгновений сменилось расчетливым выражением, словно он составлял очередной план.

Миками опустил голову и поцеловал Бога. И Бог ответил ему — и, черт, как же это было приятно… Миками тонул в поцелуе, упивался удовольствием, интимностью момента. Он дрожал всем телом, дрожал от того, как неожиданно воплотились в реальность его мечты, от того, что Бог на самом деле хотел его. Миками едва замечал, как руки Бога бродят по его телу. А потом — Миками понял, что надо сделать. И он раздел Бога — медленно, чувственно. Вскоре Бог лежал перед ним, полностью обнаженный, с телом по красоте линий сравнимым с греческой статуей. Стройный, прекрасный.

Возбуждение Бога гордо возвышалось между его ногами — огромное, совершенное, то, чего не было у Миками. И Миками точно знал, что делать. Он взял его в рот, полностью. И, к своему неудовольствию, почувствовал вкус женщины. Значит, Такада… Что ж, ладно. Значит, Миками доставит Богу большее удовольствие, даст ему то, чего не сможет дать Такада.

И Миками ублажал своего Бога, сосал, облизывал, позволял полностью забиваться в свое горло, получая в награду вздохи и стоны удовольствия. Вскоре он уже пил соки Бога, его семя. Когда божественная эссенция стекла вниз по его горлу, его желание достигло такой невыносимой точки, что стало больно. Он больше не мог сдерживаться в ожидании развязки, в секунды избавился от одежды…

И Бог рассмеялся. Ну да, обычно люди именно так и реагировали. Хотя и было немного неприятно, что в этом Бог не отличался от простых смертных, Миками ожидал этого.

— Ты уверен, что ты — мужчина? У тебя член меньше, чем мой мизинец, — сказал Бог, с легкой ухмылкой на губах.

— О, да, я определенно мужчина, и я могу вытворять им такое, что ты и представить себе не можешь, — ответил Миками.

Он забрался выше по телу Бога, и замер перед его лицом. Потом обеими руками отвел голову Бога назад, чтобы расположить под лучшим углом, и вошел в его левую ноздрю. Бог с шокированным вдохом попытался отстраниться, но Миками удержал его. Он покажет Богу все.

Он двигался в носу Бога, и это было так хорошо, так узко… Бог прекратил сопротивляться и принял его. Да, Такада никогда не сможет сделать такое с Богом. Миками был особенным. Удовольствие сжигало его все больше, с каждой секундой. Горячее дыхание Бога приятно щекотало яички. О, Бог был просто восхитителен. Миками понял, что долго не продержится. Еще несколько толчков и Миками опустошился глубоко в нос Бога. Он слышал под собой глубоко задушенный кашель — похоже, Бог вдохнул в неподходящий момент.

Миками отстранился и посмотрел на Бога. Тот все еще чихал и кашлял, белая жидкость текла из его носа маленьким ручейком. Бог достал платки и стал вытирать лицо. Он высморкался, по губам и подбородку стекла еще одна порция спермы, и он быстро стер ее. Выражение тотального неверия на лице Бога. Да, Миками показал ему нечто невообразимое. И заслужил новую грань уважения. Он видел это в его глазах.

Оба медленно облачались, в полном молчании. Слова были не нужны. Затем Миками получил от Бога указания (фактически, те же, что он озвучил ранее этим вечером): не вмешиваться и ждать дальнейших инструкций. Бог пообещал ему, что у них будет много-много секса, когда они приведут план в исполнение и убьют всех врагов.

Когда Бог ушел, Миками остался в номере, хотя ему трудно было сидеть на месте. Он до боли хотел еще раз украдкой взглянуть на Бога, и поэтому он быстро спустился в вестибюль. Там он увидел, как Бог разговаривает со своими коллегами. Миками тихо понаблюдал за ними издалека, а затем прошел мимо, чтобы хоть немного почувствовать близость Бога.

Когда Миками проходил в непосредственной близости от них, Бог вдруг чихнул спермой Миками прямо в лицо молодого человека перед ним, одного из его коллег.

— Черт, Мацуда, похоже, Лайт болен. Ты только посмотри на это, — сказал стоящий рядом с Богом мужчина с афро.

Мацуда сплюнул то, что попало в рот, вытирая лицо рукавом.

— Похоже на… похоже на…

Он покраснел до корней волос и замолчал, не в силах закончить предложение.

А Миками прошел к выходу, не оглядываясь. Было очень важно, чтобы враги Бога ничего не заподозрили.


End file.
